


Be my Valentine

by Inkn1ght1



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Happy Ending, Mild Angst, Valentine's Day, baahubali CCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: Having a super crush on someone is not easy.  And the pressure of Valentine's Day is no joke either.Add an arch nemesis in the form of an idiot brother, makes Bhallaladeva a desperate man.





	Be my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffycups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffycups/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful bb. My Valentine gift to you.. Hope you enjoy.

No one noticed her dozing off. It wasn't a surprise. No one noticed her, when she was by herself like that. Her long black hair was as normal in the 21st century as it would have been in the 18th. Her soft brown eyes looked like the sunset over hills. But no one considered them unique among the various chocolate browns and deep black eyes. She was just another college girl. 

Just another college girl who preferred her own company as much as possible. 

Oh, but he was not comparing her with anyone. Her soft eyes and dark hair made his dreams come true. Her whispered answers in class made his heart go "vroom, vroom" like his bike. Or so his brother said. Amarendra was a pain in the bottoms ever since he was born. But lately, he became more aggravating. He had figured out the reason Bhalladeva started attending classes regularly. His lecturers, and the Head of their Business Management Department, were all baffled by the phenomenon. His mom behaved like nothing was wrong, but he knew her well enough to realise that it was just her way of trying to get him off guard. She even recruited her pet bodyguard to follow them around campus to figure out the truth. She claimed it was for their own protection, them being the heirs to the multi zillion empire of Mahishmati Sons Ltd. 

Anyways, the wily yet angelic looking Satan aka his younger brother figured it out. Deva had only himself to blame for daydreaming during target practice and letting Amar win. The usually unobservant idiot decided to analyse the reasons for his win and figured out that it was only because Deva was preoccupied. The idiot would not shut up about it and he had to confess his reasons. 

Truthfully? Deva needed a wingman. He had trouble asking the new maid for an extra glass of water. How was he supposed to go up to Indu and ask her to be his Valentine?

Well, worst mistake ever. Love makes people idiots and it made Deva confess the truth of his heart to an idiot. Mind you, it was the idiot who regularly charmed the HoD to give them the required attendance for clearing exams. And he also promised to help out the big brother in his hour of need. He was a self proclaimed Lady-charmer, after all.

But, the idiot was missing when he was needed most. Indu was alone, her coterie of friends had disappeared somehwere. Probably off to dance practice for the Annual Day celebrations. The day was clear, almost sunny. Everyone was outside, gathered around the courtyard that flanked the main college building. The bushes of hydrangea hid her from the view of most people surrounding the old peepal tree. She was sitting with her back to one of the wooden benches. She appeared to be reading, but she had not turned a page in 15 minutes. He was counting the seconds.

 

Deva texted Amar- Get to the CY ASAP.

Amar- NO, Cant do. With HoD. She needs "help" with new batch admission papers. :(

Deva- @##$#$%

Amar- Love you too :P

A dry wind blew across the yard, blowing the pages. She woke startled, just as he sat down beside her. 

(@#@$#%#%$#%#$%) He cursed the wind. She shut the book, clearly prepaing to leave. Bhallaladeva, do something.

"Hi," he tried to smile, but knew it looked more like a grimace.

She looked right up at him, wide eyed. 

"H-h-haai.." She cleared her throat and looked away. 

An awkward moment of silence ensued when Bhalladeva tried to come up with something to say to keep her from leaving.

"What are you reading?," he asked finally. 

She looked down at her book. It was a large thin book, spiral bound. A drawing book.

"Its my sketch pad." she said.

He didn't know she drew. But now he saw how her fingers were stained ash gray from her pencil that lay between her fingers. He had the insane urge to touch those fingers.

"May I see?" said he when what he really wanted to ask was, may I feel??!

She wouldn't look at him, wouldn't move, wouldn't say anything. Even her breathing felt erratic. 

In that instant, Bhalladeva realised that he had made a mistake. He was not welcome. She was always smiling at everyone, a friend to many. She had a friendly ear to lend to anyone who needed a listener. She would stop to chat with the reclusive librarian, knew the cleaning lady by name. She was open with everyone. That is, everyone except him. 

He thought she was shy when she would look away whenever thier eyes met. The one time they were assigned to the same group project, she planned the project so that everyone had individual tasks and did not require interaction. And she also convinced Amar to take the lead so she won't have to talk to him. At the time, Deva thought it was adorable that he made her so flustered. Now, he realised that she was genuinely uncomfortable in his company, scared even. 

It hurt.. Oh! how it hurt.!!!!

"I'm sorry."

He stood up and left. He could hear her scrambling to stand up. He could hear the little bells on her purple dupatta chime with her every move. He stepped away as she called, "Bhallaladeva!" Her voice was soft, like the lullabies his mom sans when she knew he was slipping into sleep. He didn't stop or turn. He kept moving, picking up pace when he saw his younger brother coming towards them. Deva knew his heartbreak was written on is face. And right now, he didn't need his brother to know. He didn't want anyone to know. He was not someone who needed sympathy. So he turned towards the college gates and pulled out his keys. With a wave to Amar, Deva left campus. And no, he did not look back.

\--------------------------

When Amarendra came to their rooms, Deva was lying on his bed. The room was dark and silent. 

"Get up, bro. We need to talk."

silence. So that was how heartbreak sounded. There really was no noise.

"Why didn't you wait for me to go and talk to Indira?"

Silence. Every breath he took stabbed into his splintering heart.

"Bro, What did you tell her? Why did you take off like that?"

Silence. The bloody thing must be leaking. Bleeding so hard that he was suffocating. 

"Say something dude.. Or i'm not gonna give you any of the chocolates I got.."

Silence. But why was his eyes wet? why was his nose getting stuffy? What weight was sitting on his cheset that he was having difficulty drawing breath?

"Or.. Or the Drawing book Indu send for you."

Sile...What??? 

Bhalladeva sat up. And turned on the lamp. He scrubbed his face and eyes hard before turning around.

"Wait. Are you crying? " Amar, for once, was serious. 

"Nope." Bhalla turned to him and gestured to the book. "Gimme that."

Amar handed over the book and said, " I did peek inside, so its safe. Its just trees and flowers. And there was a pond in there somewhere too.."

"Out."

His brother left without another word. The door clicked shut.

Bhallaladeva dreaded the next monment. Why would she give him this? why, when she was clearly uncomfortable being in the same space as him? Only one way to know.

He opened it to the first page and felt lightning in his spine. 

There were no trees or ponds. The first page had a pair of eyes. Deep and dark, the pencil art showed him a pair of intense eyes, the same pair that he looked into in the mirror daily. 

He turned the page to see a dark head, curly locks framing one side of a profile, his profile.

Another page. He was lying on the steps of the grand hall. backpack pillowing his head, a book in his hand. This was drawn from somewhere up and above him. But she captured the grace of his fingers playing with the clasp of his backpack, beautifully.

There were pages and pages to follow. Each, an amazing black and white rendition of himself. The last page was an incomplete one, from today where he sat watching here. His fingers had unknowingly plucked some wildflowers . Those were the first to be drawn. She had a thing for his fingers.

Indu has a thing for my fingers!! She has a thing for me...!!

He turned the page.

There was only a hastily scriblled note there.

I'm sorry. You startled me. But, thank you for coming and talking to me. I would never have found the courage to do so myself. I wanted to ask you something and was only trying to gather some courage to do that. I'm sorry. I thought i missed that chance when you left but Amar said you like me. I am going on a limb here and asking. Bhalladeva, Will You be my Valentine?- Indu  
ps: Amar has my number.


End file.
